Rescue Mission
by attlantica
Summary: Romanian Longhorns have been sighted on the North.


_**Disclaimer:** it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publisher of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them (used the information inside) I'm merely experimenting with this universe._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,548_

 ** _Camp Hogwarts:_** _Scavenger Hunt – Write about the hunt (kind of) for certain magical creatures_

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge:_** _Typhoeus – write about dragons._

 _ **2015 New Years Millionaire Resolution Challenge:** Post-Hogwarts characters in their jobs._

 ** _Drabble Club:_** _dragons_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch:_** _cooper_

 ** _Hopscotch:_** _job, pipsqueak._

* * *

The distinctive smell of fire and smoke could be distinguished from miles away. The reserve had grown bigger since it had been first found in an unplottable area from a forest in Romania.

A dirty path marked the way to the ginger's tent, the place where the team would be meeting. It looked big enough to fit all of the people, but in reality, it was big enough to be a house. There was a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Magic could be felt everywhere, making it a familiar and comfortable place for the search team.

"There has been a report regarding a rogue Longhorn on the North," commented a gruff man that was no older than thirty.

The three or four other people nodded. "Yes," said the witch with an Italian accent on the corner of the table, and in slight disgust added, "according to one of the German handlers, many people had gone and tried to get their horns,"

The reaction was immediate. With his cooper hair flaying around, the ginger man stood up and thundered, "Why wasn't anyone notified this?" But it was not the time to worry about his tone, it was not his fault that he was born with a fiery temper to match a Hungarian Horntail's.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Because I was told today. Godammit, Charlie, calm down," she said.

"Carla, shut up." Charlie said quickly whilst sitting down once again, "Anyways, the dragon, or dragons, we need to go there. We already have the team and the defences. And we've got to hurry, Longhorns are running low, we need to find them now. It's our job to rescue them."

The rest of the team nodded. Damien and Kazuo – the other two members – then talked about the dynamics of the rescue of the dragons. Meanwhile, Charlie was fantasizing about the Longhorns. It had been so long since he had seen one and he was so excited to see one up-close: those emerald scales, their shiny eyes, the golden horns. The mere idea was by far better than those birds his mum had tried to set him up with.

"We set out tomorrow," declared Damien. Everyone agreed, so they set out to rest for the next day which one could bet would be physically exhausting.

Charlie spent the night dreaming about the rescue of those beautiful dragons, of mounting them and flying, of feeling the air pass through his hair, but it all ended as the sun rose and Carla was sent to wake him up.

"Weasley!" she shouted in his hear, making him jump out of bed and hit his head, "Get up!"

"Ow!" he exclaimed in pain from his skull, "You didn't have to wake me up like that!"

Carla rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes I did, Weasley. Anyways, we've got to get going so get your things and be ready in ten,"

Charlie nodded and the girl went on her way to wake up the rest of the team and to finish packing her things. Carla was impressive in many ways; one could be that she was ready for everything in the time span of five or seven minutes, or that she was one badass woman in a dragon reserve. Now that he thought about it, she was one of the ten women in the reserve, which made him think of all the difficulties she had to go to with all of the men there.

(He had grown up with a younger sister and well, being a protective brother just came to him.)

The ginger grabbed the stuff he was taking to the mission, put it in a tiny bag with an undetectable extension charm and proceeded to change into his special clothes – meaning: dragon hide everything. Charlie put on his dragon hide boots, pants, shirt, jacket and gloves, which were a little tight but offered protection from most dragons, one of them being the Romanian Longhorn.

He took his bag and went to the kitchen were Carla and Kazuo were talking, probably about dragons or something (it was a common conversation in a dragon reserve,) and waiting for him and Damien. Charlie greeted Kazuo and Damien – who had also entered the kitchen – and then went to make himself a sandwich.

After breakfast, they all set out to a clearing near the end of the reserve where a portkey would send them to the pinpointed location. They were accompanied by one of the seniors of the reserve – a tall muscular man by the name of Rufus.

"That's the portkey." He stated while pointing at a pillow on a pile of mud, "You touch it when I tell you, okay?"

The team nodded, part excited and part scared of both the rescue mission and of Rufus. Damien, Kazuo, Carla and Charlie all positioned themselves around of the pillow and about ten seconds later Rufus nodded and said, "Go on, touch the pillow. Bring back those dragons."

And so, the three wizards and the witch touched the pillow and were teleported to the place were they would set off their mission – the middle of nowhere in the North of Romania.

It was not a good start, albeit quite bad, but the team was trained to rescue dragons under those circumstances. Damien stumbled and fell onto the ground making the rest of the team snicker.

"Pipsqueak 'bout this," he exclaimed while standing, "or I'll tell them about the Budapest incident." The team rolled their eyes and continued with the quest.

Kazuo took out his wand and casted a location spell for the dragons. Then, he told them to follow him, which was what they did. Kazuo was the maps of the team, for the other three were rubbish at geography.

"Okay," muttered Kazuo to himself, the other listening even so, "the Longhorns should be somewhere near this–"

The sounds of a magnificent roar sounds through the forest making the team sight and gasp in contentment.

"They're here!" exclaimed Damien in mirth, running around to find the dragon, "Let's go find' em!"

Charlie stopped him. "Slow down, you'll frighten them," he said to him with a sharp tone and wide eyes. Damien nodded and stood still next to Clara who rolled her eyes.

"Let's go find the Longhorns," she said taking out her wand and casting a Lumos.

Kazuo casted the location spell and they once again set out to the dragons. Damien, Clara and Charlie were right behind him, waling cautiously around the forest.

Charlie was looking around, checking for any signs just when he saw them. Their emerald scales that shone with the sunlight, their twinkly eyes and their golden horns. There were three – two babies and the mother – five if you counted the humans around the creatures.

The team pointed their wands at the people – one does not just harm a dragon and pretend it's okay. The wizards didn't notice them a first, but after a loud yelp of one of them, the others took notice and took their wands out too. It was too late either way.

" _Incarcerous,"_ yelled Clara. Bound of ropes materialised from her wand and trapped the wizards, two men that didn't appear to be British, French or Romanian.

The dragons were bound too. Big ropes, most probably dragon hide – oh, the irony – tied the babies around the trees while their mother was in an iron cage. Two other cages could be seen, probably for the other two.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Damien, "These are dragons! Romanian Longhorns! Preserved creatures! Do you know they're in extinction?"

One of the wizards looked confused, maybe he didn't talk Romanian; however, the other one didn't look confused, he looked guilty.

"Yes, Longhorns," said the wizard with a weird Russian accent in his talk, "we were really just looking, nothing fatal, really,"

"Let them go." said Charlie, his tone calm while his eyes stated the contrary, "They're babies, they haven't finished growing and they need their mother to do so correctly. So, please let them go calmly and we do so to you if you're found innocent,"

"You know nothing kid," spat the wizard, "the Russians will come for you!"

Charlie merely rolled his eyes as he muttered _stupefy_. The wizard fell onto the dirty floor just in time for the other to do the same.

"Well, looks like it's time to get you home," declared Clara to the dragons. The dragons kind of nodded and as Kazuo called more tamers for them to come, the creatures calmed down and were cooperative. That's another thing in which Clara was awesome: she was a dragon whisperer and quite a badass.

He later approached the girl, his eyes glazed for the beautiful view of the Longhorns. "D'you think they harmed them?" Charlie asked her in his reverie.

"Probably yes," she said, "poor things. Those guys were crazy,"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. They're taking them into custody for harming wild creatures without any reason. Also because they tried to take their horns, but yeah,"

Clara took Charlie's hand and guided them were the team was carefully transporting the dragons back to the reserve. It had been a wonderful experience, and the team – now renamed the rescue squad – was entirely satisfied by the mission.


End file.
